kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Glinglottle
Glinglottle is a Fickolean retail company specifically trading jewellery, operating across the KC. They own numerous subsidiary jewellery and clothes brands and up-market markets and department stores, primarily in Ficko City and Alifca City. Ever since its foundation in 1710 (Mt), Glinglottle has been one of the most well-respected and well-known jewellery brands in Ficko City and in all of Ficko. In the year of their foundation, the company opened Glinglottle Stop, a jewellery shop in Ficko City selling bracelets, necklaces, rings, headwear, and encrusted cloaks and clothes. Today, Glinglottle is one of the largest Fickolean companies and trades expensive jewellery on an interstellar scale. Glinglottle also owns numerous subisidiaries in jewellery and fashion, including Romettio and Dordon James. History Glinglottle was founded in 1710 by Papa Daimon and Ellen Nighfemme, two war advisers to the crown who had inherited a large amount for the quality of their advice in certain successful military campaigns. Though both heralded from Alifca City, they decided to set up their business in Ficko City, as it was, at the time, one of the most prosperous cities in Ficko. The two bought land across Ficko City, and set up Glinglottle Stop, a now famous jewellery shop, where they imported Apporrossian, Demarkian and even Gonian jewellery, as well as fashioning their own jewellery from expensive materials. Glinglottle stop became a department store for up-market clothes, ornaments, jewellery and accessories such as wrist-watches, wrist-compasses and proton-maps. By 1800 (Mt), Glinglottle had expanded greatly, setting up numerous other shops across Ficko City, Alifca City and New Alifca City, and beginning to export products to other countries and planets. Glinglottle had particular favour with the Alifcan Empress, Queen James, who often wore accessories of Glinglottle and became particularly close to its then owner and acting cheif, Amia Nighfemme, daughter of Ellen Nighfemme. Glinglottle gained a virtual monopoly over the Fickolean precious metals industry after buying up diamond, sparklestone and emerald mines across Ficko, and gaining such notoriety and wealth that they employed virtually all the most skilled and most famous craftspeople in jewellery. By 1900 (Mt) Glinglottle had expanded further, setting up a network across Anglon and manufacturing cheaper products under subsidiaries that were available to different classes. Their products ranged for sq500 accessories to sq135million accessories sold exclusively to royalty. As well as this, they adopted certain methods of cutting that they maintained secrecy over, so as to maintain exclusivity even as the materials used became more common as interstellar trade did. In 1905 (Mt), following the so-called 'Fardin revolution', Glinglottle re-based to Apporross, against the laws at the time. Though many of their factories were repossessed and used to continue producing jewellery, none of the trillions of square worth of jewellery hidden in secret vaults beneath these factories, as well as the homes of founders, owners and shareholders, were ever found or confiscated, apart from in the 'Great Tranclestian Raid' of 1933 (Mt), during which the Fardin Guard stormed the 'dungeon of Matherben house', an underground house and tunnel network that had been used as a second home for numerous members of the royal class, and as a base for black market operations. During this 'storming', over sq100million worth of Glinglottle jewellery was found and confiscated. Category:Companies